Aku dan seorang novelist
by Aikaanifah
Summary: Bertemu seseorang yang membuatku selalu berharap lebih dan percaya sepenuhnya meskipun Ia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Kurasa aku mulai gila. "Siapa kau?"./ "Hn, jangan takut. Aku ini orang baik". / "Hy pink, boleh kupakai namamu?", / "Hiks, pantat ayam bodoh, hiks... ", / "Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi" .


Hay, aku balik lagi dengan fic abalku nih #plak.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khishimoto

Title : Aku dan seorang Novelists

Pair : Sasusaku and other

Author : Aika Anifah

Genre : Romance, hurt, friendship, humor (tapi ngk yakin juga klo ini humor?)

Rated : T

Warning : Au, cerita jauh dari kata sempurna, typos, gaje, dan hal-hal absurd lainnya ? + pair utama sasusaku cuma di part ini... Sasukenya belum ada so...

.

.

.

Summary : Bertemu seseorang yang membuatku selalu berharap lebih dan percaya sepenuhnya meskipun Ia tak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Kurasa aku mulai gila. "Siapa kau?"./ "Hn, jangan takut. Aku ini orang baik". / "Hy pink, boleh kupakai namamu?", / "Hiks, pantat ayam bodoh, hiks... ", / "Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi"

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

"Minggirrr"

Terdengar suara mellengking seorang gadis bermahkota mencolok layaknya sebuah permen kapas yang bewarna merah muda tapi malah terkesan manis. Tak peduli dengan seseorang yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan memasang wajah angker bak dewa kegelapan tak lupa dengan seringai mematikannya. Mata emerland gadis berambut pink itu menatap tajam pada sosok tadi sedangkan yang dimaksud justru tak meresponnya sedikitpun.

"Oh ayolah sakura, sebentar saja." Ucapnya pada gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura.

"Tidak mau. Aku hampir telat tau." Jawabnya geram. Merasa percuma berdebat dengan sosok didepannya, Ia memutuskan pergi melewatinya begitu saja.

"Ahhhhhhhh ya, bilang saja kalau kau takut." Ucap sosok tadi dan sukses membuat langkah kaki itu terhenti. Oh lihatlah seringai yang semakin lebar itu dan lihat juga bagaimana ukiran indah sebuah pertigaan jalan yang tercetak di jidat lebar gadis tadi yang kini tengah berbalik dan memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Takut katamu? ukh, aku, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah takut pada siapapun termasuk kau tuan maniak anjing." katanya membanggakan diri.

"Kalau begitu buktikan. Yahhh tapi jangan menangis jika kau kalah karena aku paling tidak bisa jika melihat seorang gadis menangis apalagi jika itu kau Sakura."

Blusss. Entah mengapa semburat merah tipis sudah menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu.

"Diam kau. Mana mungkin aku menangis. Dan aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu, Kiba." Ucap gadis itu sambil memandang ke arah lain untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. Seringai sosok yang dipanggil Kiba pun melebar lagi. Yah dia tau bagaimana cara membuat seorang Haruno mengikuti kemauannya. Dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Baik kita mulai. Bersiaplah untuk kalah Haruno." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Just in your dreams, Mr Inuzuka."

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk manis dengan menghadap layar televisi yang lumayan besar tak lupa dengan segala perangkat game dan ohhh jangan lupakan hawa yang sangat mencekam diruangan yang tak terlalu besar ini. Mereka bermain game dengan penuh persaingan. Sosok pria dengan tato merah segitiga di kedua pipinya yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba tampak tersenyum senang dalam permainannya dan sesekali melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang tampak begitu serius dengan game mereka. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia memendam rasa pada gadis yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya ini. Terlebih lagi gadis ini selalu ke rumahnya setiap saat bahkan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selalu datang pagi2 ke rumahnya sebelum berangkat sekolah bersama dikarenakan rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak 5 meter alias tetangga. Dan gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, anak dari pasangan Haruno kisashi dan Haruno Mebuki sekaligus adik dari Haruno Sasori dan Nagato kali ini mengabaikan fakta penting bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:50. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini Ia masih resmi menjadi murid di Konoha Senior High school (KHS) tempatnya belajar. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari ini Kiba yang bahkan belum berganti seragam itu masih terlihat santai karena hari ini memang dia tidak masuk sekolah dengan beralasan kakinnya masih sakit akibat jatuh saat bermain basket kemarin. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah biologi yang dimana gurunya adalah Orocimaru-sensei, guru ter killer di KHS yang tak segan menghukum muridnya yang kurang disiplin bahkan sempat dirumorkan pernah menelan salah satu siswa yang ketahuan mencontek saat ulangannya. OK yang terakhir abaikan#plak. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa semalam Sakura hanya memasukkan buku sesuai jadwal pelajaran tanpa membuka ataupun mengecek ada pr atau tidak. Dan lagi, mengabaikan fakta bahwa jika Ia sudah bermain game, maka waktu adalah hal pertama yang dilupakannya.

06:55.

Sakura mendengus karena Kiba unggul satu point darinya. Mengabaikan Hp nya yang dari tadi berdering entah itu sms bahkan telfonpun tak diindahkan olehnya.

06:58

Sakura menggeram karena Kiba terus mengejeknya dan berimbas pada Hpnya yang entah apa salahnya hanya karena berdering lagi malah dilempar sakura dan tepat mengenai wajah malang Kiba yang tak sempat menghindar.

07:05

Sakura menyeringai karena Ia dapat mengimbangi point Kiba.

07:15

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya, tapi entah apa Ia pun tak mengerti. Menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat lalu Ia kembali fokus pada gamenya.

07:20

Sedikit lagi Ia akan mengalahkan Kiba.

07:25

Layar tiba-tiba menjadi hitam sepenuhnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh PADAHAL AKU HAMPIR MENANG!." Teriakan Sakura menggelegar saat itu juga.

"Kurasa listriknya mati." Ucap Kiba dengan tampang lemas disusul dengan Sakura yang langsung menjatuhkan badannya di karpet tebal yang berbulu lembut itu.

"Loh Sakura-chan masih disini?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahunan yang diketahui Sakura bahwa Ia adalah Hana, kakak perempuan Kiba. Entah sejak kapan Ia berdiri didepan kamar adiknya itu. Mungkin karena mendengar teriakan 5 oktaf Sakura yang meskipun wajahnya cantik dan manis tapi tidak dengan suara dan tingkahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hana-nee?" Tanya Sakura polos sambil duduk kembali.

"Hampir jam setengah delapan dan kau belum berangkat sekolah?" Perkataan Hana membuat Sakura pucat seketika.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

"Hwaaaaaaaaa. TAMATLAH RIWAYATKU!" Dan kali ini untuk kedua kalinya Teriakan di rumah itu kembali terdengar.

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura segera bangkit, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas ranjang, bahkan menginjak kaki Kiba yang masih di perban saat memungut Hp yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Awwww, jangan menambah penderitaanku Sakura. " Maki Kiba. Tak mengindaahkan perkataanya Sakura memiih merapikan seragamnya kembali.

"Aku berangkat jaaaa" Ucapnya seraya berlari keluar kamar dan karena terburu-buru Ia menabrak Kiba yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan lagi lagi Kiba meringis saat kakinya kembali nyeri karena jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elit.

"SAKURAAAAAAA"

.

.

.

Sakura terus berlari setelah keluar dari rumah Kiba. Mengabaikan teriakan dan sumpah serapah darinya. Mengabaikan fakta sepele bahwa tas itu harusnya digendong di punggung bukan dijadikan topi karena itu akan terlihat aneh. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari ini Ia melupakan sejarah penting dalam hidupnya yaitu untuk pertama kalinya Nagato kakak Sakura mengizinkannya membawa motor ke sekolah karena Sakura menang taruhan dengannya yaitu bisa masuk peringkat tiga besar. Dan sialnya Ia baru ingat saat sudah sampai di depan gang kompleknya yang lumayan jauh dari rumah Kiba. Jika Ia kembali itu percuma karena hanya akan membuang tenaganya.

"AGGGGGRrrrrrr" Teriaknya frustasi yang lagi dan lagi mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini disekitarnya banyak orang yang menatapnya ngeri.

Poor you Sakura.

.

.

.

Tittt titttttt titttttt

Bunyi klakson mobil bewarna hitam sukses membuat Sakura kaget dan melompat dari terpatnya berdiri.

"Hy, apa kau tak punya mata? Bagaimana jika aku jantungan lalu mati? Kau mau tanggung jawab hah?" Maki Sakura pada orang yang mengemudikan mobil itu dalam satu tarikan nafas dan setelahnya kau akan mendengar seorang gadis yang ngos-ngosan dan orang-orang yang menatapnya semakin yakin bahwa saat ini gadis itu benar-benar tengah gila.

"Yare, gomen. Kupikir kau tau jika berdiri di tengah jalan itu berbahaya." Ucap seorang pria yang mendongakkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. Sakura yang bersiap-siap akan membantah langsung terdiam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya dan wajahnya mendadak pucat saat tau siapa pemilik mobil itu.

Deg!

'Oni-chan tolong adikmu yang manis ini' inernya menjerit.

(Catatan Sakura : Jangan bermain game saat akan berangkat sekolah)

TBC.

.

Kyaaaaaaaaa gaje banget ngk sih? Oya di chapter ini sasukenya belum muncul tapi pair utamanya tetep sasusaku kok, mungkin cap depan udah ada. Dan ada yg bisa nebak siapa pria di mobil itu? Hahaha aq juga ngk tau bisa jadi itu novelistnya atau mungkin juga bukan, ah abaikan. Please review nya Minna-san aq sangat mengharapkannya dan maaf banget ceritanya emang gaje.

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah baca. Oia aq seneng banget bisa berkutat lagi dengan fanfic.

Sampai jumpa cap depan sekali lagi thanks yg udah baca + review ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ


End file.
